epic_rap_battles_of_cartoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Krak vs Danny
Jack Krak vs Danny is the twenty-first installment of the Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons series and is the sixth installment of Season 2. It was released on October 18, 2013. It features super fucker, Jack Krak, rapping against bravest warrior, Danny Vasquez. Cast and credits Matthew Thomas as Danny Vasquez Zach Schroeder as Jack Krak Justin Buckner as Chris Kirkman Nathan Provost as Ultra Richard Lyrics, subtitles, and edited by Matthew Thomas Lyrics Danny: Up yours! i'm the best and bravest warrior, not only can i play banjo on feet but i can make gore. You finish them all? well guess what? no luck, you may be a superfucker but your still getting fucked! I wonder how much Wonder Kyle is a fucking fart sparkle, just give up right here, that would be a miracle. After this, i'll make Princess Sunshine taste my rain, you ain't super, but i'm brave, get ready to feel pain. Jack Krak: Oh FUCK SHIT BITCH! taste my jack asskrak! when you were a fat kid, all you did was yak. I'm so fucking bored rapping against a fag, i just wanna do drugs now, instead of rapping against a bag. I will kill you with my elbow because it is the motherfucker, I'm the superfucker, and you, you're the supersucker. Your voice sounds like a gay guy on the stereo, you crying is my jam, somebody should put this on the radio! Chris Kirkman: Look at this, we have a fucking dramabug here, how about you take your drugs, and shove it up your ear. Jack Krak, ha! more like Fag Krak, I will stab you with a fucking stick powered by gas. At the end of this battle, all you will say is "Wowzers!" your life is a fucking fail like the browser. Yes, i know i might not get Beth but guess what? you won't get Princess Sunshine to make out with Grotessa. Ultra Richard: I can see you won't win this battle from my x-ray, I don't need a peach seed to see through anything. First of all, i can see a gay relationship with you two, and second, i can party with sexy ladies with no luck for you. I'm the burger brother, you're just space assholes, both of your deaths is the greatest story ever told. you two are the bravest warriors? NO! you're the bravest suckers, now step back because we are the superfuckers! Poll Who Won? Jack Krak and Ultra Richard Danny and Chris Kirkman Trivia *It seems that Chris and Danny being gay together is a running gag, as proven in Chris Kirkman vs Oishi Kawaii. *This is the battle with most curse words, with 14. *This was Zach's final appearance in ERBOC before his channel was deleted. Good riddance. Karaoke Coming Soon! Navigation Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Category:Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons 21 Category:Danny Vasquez Category:Jack Krak Category:Chris Kirkman Category:Ultra Richard Category:Matthew Thomas Category:Zach Schroeder Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost Category:Season 2